


天堂之火

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, alternate universe call me by your name
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: CMBYN + 希腊神话 AU忒休斯受到纽特父亲埃勾斯的邀请到意大利北部小镇借住六周。





	1. Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> 含神明转世设定，all Newt, TSNS, ADNS, GGNS和GGAD双箭头

具体是什么时候开始的，他说不太清。  
可能就是海风吹过来的那一阵子，他看见少年被风掀起的衬衫下露出一寸皮肤。皮肤上有一块淡青色的胎记，像一片羽毛。  
当天晚上他就在梦境里重温了那几秒的悸动，少年穿着洁白的短袖衬衫，风撩起他的衣摆，透出一段洁白的艳骨。  
“如果你醒了，早餐就放在厨房里，玛蒂尔达为你留了一份。”他拾起床头柜上的字条，钢笔字颀长秀丽，一如少年纤细的锁骨。那锁骨下定藏着一眼温润的泉水，积聚蜿蜒，不然如何奔流成他心中欲望的河流？  
他听见敲门声，其实。  
敲门声响了两次，间或隔了半个钟头。他也许早上有事，要和朋友出去玩，看书、游泳，这才给他留了张字条，提醒他他们为他准备了早餐。他当然知道早餐，但他仍闭着眼，享受着空气里残存的几缕温热气息。  
在这里，他才是外来客，是个入侵者，但那少年却表现得像一只被收养、战战兢兢的小动物。他敲门的时候并不说话，规规矩矩地敲三下，节奏不急不缓，咚——咚——咚——  
随后那敲门声变成了他第二个梦境里的号角声，他冲锋陷阵，将领只有自己，敌人便是那段洁白的艳骨，他贪婪而勇猛，将它视作半壁欲望江山。  
因此他不写日记，他把秘密都藏在心里。可他忘了收敛自己的眼神，“父亲在书房里等你，如果没什么事的话我先走了。”那少年迅速地瞥了他一眼，轻盈得像一阵风，像风中漂浮的羽毛，眨眼间就不见了。

我猜他不喜欢我。  
忒休斯试图将一段波斯文翻译成希腊文，他没法集中，恍惚间那些字母天翻地覆，全都变成了半空中漂浮的羽毛。他晃了晃脑袋，试图驱赶那些洁白的倒影。那男孩不在他跟前，他似乎躲着他，可忒休斯只要一想起羽毛，就无法工作。  
他只是想起了羽毛。  
一个人怎么会像羽毛？因为迷恋赋予他羽翼，想象使他轻盈。他隐约记起谁说过隐喻是危险的，可他忘了后半句。  
“我想出去走走，教授。”他搁下笔，歉意的笑了一下。窗外传来一阵年轻女孩放肆的笑声，他看见他的羽毛被簇拥在花团里，温柔地微笑，脸有一点点红。  
这时他感到无来由的疼痛。  
起先是腹部，胃和肝脏绞在一起抽搐的痛感，随后那疼痛顺着横膈膜蔓延到胸腔，范围越来越小，剧痛越来越密集，最后集中在心脏。  
Φωτιά του ουρανού  
他想起自渎的那个晚上，他看见闪电雷鸣和燃烧的火柱。他被闪电和风暴束缚在半空中，接受火焰炙烤的折磨。那火焰引燃灵魂里潜藏的危险因子，血液沸腾起来，灼痛蔓延至四肢百骸，他痛得眼前只剩下一片火红，最后看见那几个字。  
“Φωτιά του ουρανού”——天堂之火。  
他难以忍受，弯下腰，但剧痛攫住了他的心脏，他按住第三根肋骨，无济于事。

“你不舒服吗？”  
出现在他面前的首先是一截纤细的脚踝，那声音温温柔柔，恍若一片羽毛。  
他仰头看他，少年幽绿的瞳仁宛若宝石，阴影里泛起水泽，骄矜贵重，价值连城。他渐渐喘过气来，疼痛也褪去了，忒休斯跌坐在窗沿下勉强笑道：“不碍事。”  
“手给我。”  
“什么？”  
那少年跪下来，不由分说地牵起他一只手，不轻不重地在虎口处按压。  
“这样会好一点。”  
少年头发很长，低头时鬈发遮住眼睑。忒休斯盯着他睫毛下的一小片阴影，忽然觉得口渴。他咽了口口水，这次不是火焰，而是火焰带来的干涸。  
“是好多了。”少年被他喑哑的嗓音吓了一跳，像个受惊了的小动物一般甩开他的手，后又发觉不妥，双手便绞在一起，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我去给你倒杯水。”

当天下午他译完了整篇稿子，埃勾斯夸赞了他的高效，忒休斯安静的笑了笑，想着那杯打翻的水。  
起因是那只黑猫，在少年走到他跟前的时候猛地从窗台上窜过来，少年吓了一跳，整杯水全泼在自己的衬衫上。  
白衬衫的衣摆。胸襟。领口。被水迹浸染得透明，什么也掩盖不住，那两抹殷红的痕迹如少女唇边的胭脂媚红，那道不知名的火焰又一路烧到他的神经末梢。  
他知道自己不应该看，可他忍不住偷偷去想。那一眼。  
“你晚上不出去转转？年轻人都喜欢去城里找乐子。”埃勾斯对他翻译的书稿十分满意，怂恿他享受年轻的夜生活，“我常劝纽特多和同龄人交往，如果你去的话，带上他吧。”  
忒休斯点点头，说好。  
他其实并不擅长这种场面，但他已经是个合格的成年人了，知道成年人和成年人交往心照不宣的秘密法则。他的确想要带上那少年，但不是去嘈杂的舞厅，不是去喝酒或者跳舞。那些他们两人都不喜欢。  
他在想海边，湛蓝的天际和海平面交接之处，在夜幕降临时透出几许魔魅的色泽，在他时常往复的梦境里，奥林匹斯的众神就是从那天幕尽头降临。  
于是他又想起海风拂过撩起的白衬衫，以及衬衫下掩埋的一段艳色。他几乎像膜拜神明一样感谢海风，对忒休斯来说，这个夏天是这样开始的。

他只在这座小城停留六周。  
他这么告诉自己，试图平息过快的心跳。忒休斯半倚在躺椅上，膝盖上摊着一本旧书，是纽特借给他的。他摩挲着纸页，想象着少年柔软的食指在书页上留下的灼灼痕迹，那温热和震颤穿过了时间和空间的遥遥之隔传递到他的指尖。而他看不进书，隔着墨镜窥视着在后院水池里嬉戏的少年，他脱下了衬衫，只穿短裤，露出大片大片雪白的皮肤。那白肤，柔面，丹唇，单单一个眼神便是罪过，溅起的水珠在阳光下熠熠闪光，他闭了眼。  
“莉塔！”少年惊呼一声，想要去接住在水池中央佯装跌倒的少女。  
她只是在逗你玩。忒休斯想到，嘴角不由得漾起一丝微笑。意大利的夏天，欢声笑语都要比别处滚烫一些，他看见纽特扑了个空，自己反倒跌进水池里。  
他是多么爱水。  
忒休斯想起那件湿透了的衬衫，很快他的记忆里就要多出一段关于湿透了的短裤的碎片，这点及时的意识让他兴奋得心下一阵觳觫，翻着书的手指都微微颤抖起来。  
纽特仍坐在水池里，咬着唇微笑。那笑容攫住了他的心脏。  
“喂，你把书都拿倒了。”莉塔毫不客气地走了过来，眼神扫过他颤抖着的指尖。忒休斯合上书本，“你也好。”他递过一杯橙黄色的杏子汁，莉塔猛地灌了几口，回头对水池里的纽特说：“我先走了，妈妈让我去园子里帮忙。”  
纽特点点头，忒休斯目送着少女远去的背影，忽然意识到这片水池只剩下他们两个人。  
他的双手扣在一起，骨节各自僵持，不经意间自己握疼了自己，指关节处发出几声骨骼错位的脆响。  
他想知道那少年为何还坐在水池里发呆，他不躲着他了吗？  
忒休斯猛然抬头，意识到那少年竟是在看他。  
他们对上眼神，彼此仿佛都被烫伤，迅速移开视线。  
那少年却对他伸出手，“池子里有点滑，你介意拉我一把吗？”  
那声音让他魔怔，他仿佛没听懂这句话似的，一遍遍在脑中咀嚼这几个音节，身体却不由自主地站了起来，往池边走去。他如果不是天堂信使就是来自地狱，为什么会有人一颦一笑、一举一动都像是引诱？他想折断他的翅膀，让他再也回不了天国，如果你正好来自地狱——忒休斯笑了，你会落入我。

他踏进冰凉的池水，一把脱下身上的短袖T恤。少年睁大了眼，忒休斯用那带着阳光和汗味的T恤衫擦了擦他湿漉漉的发梢和肩背，随后，毫无征兆地，横抱起他。  
少年起先挣扎了一下，不明白他想做什么。他像安抚一只受惊的猫仔那般制住了少年的肩膀，“换衣服。你会感冒。”  
“可现在是夏天。”少年抗议道，却安分下来，毛茸茸的脑袋靠着忒休斯赤裸宽阔的胸膛。那一瞬间，忒休斯知道自己的秘密已经藏不住了。  
他也许能克制自己的爱，可没有人能控制自己的心跳。

晚些时候他去厨房里拿冰，正好撞见少年在偷喝玻璃杯里的饮料。这没什么，如果不是忒休斯一眼认出那杯子里的液体是他晚餐时混合了西瓜汁和橘子的特制调和物。他似乎能看见少年湿润的嘴唇和他在杯壁留下的唇印重合在一起。  
少年仰起头来看他，没有说话。忒休斯装作没有看见，走过少年身边的时，下垂的左手有意无意地碰到了少年纤细的腰。  
那少年抖了一下，眼神十分怪异，透着几分不甘心的害羞，又有些恼怒。他示威一般拉住忒休斯的手腕，踮起脚尖在他侧脸落下一个吻。  
这一刻，忒休斯仍能听见自己擂鼓般的心跳，却已然忘记如何呼吸。

tbc


	2. Feel the Urge

**“母亲埃特拉把儿子带到海边的岩石旁，向他吐露了他的真实身世，并要他取出可以向他父亲埃勾斯证明自己身份的宝剑和绊鞋，然后带上它们到雅典去。”**

忒休斯扫了一眼少年书中的段落，毫不费力地把那段希腊文翻译成英文，流利得像是本能。

“所以，为什么要叫这个名字？”少年拿着铅笔在段落中勾画出不认识的单词，漫不经心地问道。他盯着那段铅笔芯舔过的毛糙纸页，铅笔尖的石墨鳞片留下一串反光的亮痕。

“Thesues？”

他恍然回神，“抱歉，你说什么？”

少年笑了，重复了一遍刚才的问题，而忒休斯却只记得他在发TH这个音节时伸出的艳红舌尖。

“我不太清楚，也许这就是我选择研究古希腊文明的原因吧。”他这样答道，少年丢下书本站起来，忽然从落地窗翻出去，“我知道，跟我来。”

忒休斯也跟着翻了出去，少年牵起他的手向前奔跑起来，他跑得很快，自己几乎要追不上，周围的花园、水池和排屋都变成了流动的白光——“通过这个迷宫。”

少年的身影和那片流动的白光逐渐融为一体，然后碎成空气中游离浮动的光子。

他无法发出声音。

——为什么？

——迷宫里有什么？

他想这么问，可当他冲破喉管阻拦声音的枷锁，他听到自己说，“别走。”

 

忒休斯醒来时，天边正泛起鱼肚白。

他披了衣服去往海边，盘腿坐在礁石上等太阳升起来。天际银光渐盛，海风拂面，他仿佛听见风中絮语，跳下礁石往海洋深处走去。海水越涨越高，已经没过他的胸口。

“你在做什么？”那少年的声音在背后响起，打断了风中絮絮的蛊惑。

忒休斯有些恍惚，一时间分不清这是梦境还是现实。

“米诺斯的迷宫可不在海洋深处。”少年玩笑似的说道，他直直走过去，握住纽特的手，“我醒着吗？你是……真的吗？”

少年任他抓握自己的手，歪着头看他。

然后他笑了，掰开忒休斯的手掌，在他手心画了一个圆圈，后又在中心点上一点，“现在，你醒了。”

那点温热的触感很轻盈，像一片羽毛。他反握住少年的手，脑海里只剩羽毛。

这时太阳升起来，他终于想起那段话，关于羽毛，关于隐喻，——隐喻是危险的，隐喻是爱情的开端*。

 

他觉得自己应当远离那男孩，在一切尚可挽回之前。

他躲着他，对那道急切火热的目光视而不见。

他记得那个吻，深谙皮肤与皮肤触碰的言下之意，他不需要秘钥就能解开由那男孩言行举止编写成的密码，看在阿尔忒弥斯之神的份上，他的心思明亮通透，宛如圣泉，清澈见底，根本无需揣摩。

星期天的早上，他独自骑车去圣城，确认过翻译书稿的进度后拐进一家酒馆跟人打桥牌。在英国，大白天饮酒打牌的机会可不太多。

暑假开始之前，他恶补过一个月的意大利语，现在能把乡下人粗俗的俚语说得顺畅。

“好小子，你连这个词都知道。”牌桌上哄笑一声，忒休斯面不改色地接受了那句夸奖。他在语言上尤其天赋异禀，但从不循规蹈矩，比如说他对收集脏话别有爱好。而他说这些词却并非怀有恶意，充其量不过出于炫耀罢了。邓布利多曾说他过是个不合格的伪君子。

他笑笑，顺着教授的话问下去，何为合格的伪君子？

邓布利多不说话，只是笑，末了他离开办公室，听到一句低不可闻的叹息。他不愿去想这是什么意思。

最开始他输了几局，后来他逐渐摸清楚规则和潜规则，赢了一笔，金额不算小。他请了三轮酒，邀请了酒馆里所有的人，剩下一点零钱全去书店里换了书。

他在外面游荡了很久，并没有人过问他的去处。他猜测他们只是心照不宣地收掉属于他的那套餐具，只不过纽特不再会给他写纸条提醒他用餐时间到了。

他梦里不再有火焰，因为那火焰已经变成他自己。多数时候，他站在迷宫的入口，思考着左转还是右转。迷宫也不是那么难，你只需要决定是向左还是向右还是向前，如果你不怕迷路。

忒休斯在沙发上看书，那少年在客厅里徘徊了很久，终于气冲冲地将一杯杏子汁重重地拍在他面前的茶几上。

他若无其事地拿过那只杯子，手指摩挲着杯壁上留下的指纹，隔着透明厚重的玻璃品尝着少年纤细的肩胛骨。

那肩胛骨仿若含苞待放的花骨朵，深处孕育着蝴蝶。

“你很在意他。”莉塔勾了勾嘴角，“他真可爱，不是吗？”

忒休斯取下墨镜，盯着自己的指尖答道：“我敢说他是挺可爱的。”并远不止可爱。他想。

“那你为什么不跟他说话？他一天要问三次‘莉塔，你看见过忒休斯吗？’”莉塔翻了个白眼，一脸不解地问道。

忒休斯终于笑了，“我说不清。也许我不应该跟他说话。”

“得了吧，你就是喜欢他。”

他沉默了许久，说道：“也许。也许我喜欢他要比他喜欢我多一点。”

莉塔挑了挑眉，顺手把半杯冰水泼了他一脸。 “你真是个混账。”她咯咯笑道，愉快地蹦跳着离去了。

他摇摇头，想起那段关于“伪君子”的对话。他的确不够格。他只敢在梦里抚摸、舔吻少年艳红的嘴唇，慢条斯理地脱去他洁白的衬衣，在他耳边说那些赌场酒馆里听来的荤话，看他面颊羞红，睫毛颤抖。他们在迷宫深处相拥。

如果这便是米诺斯的难题，他愿逞一百次威风。

 

*

“忒休斯怎么没来？”

埃勾斯看着玛蒂尔达收走属于忒休斯的那套餐具发问道，纽特撇过脸轻轻地哼了一声。

“等着瞧吧，等时间到了，他也会和你们这样不告而别。”

“在这之前，我们还得忍受漫长的六周。”

母亲宠溺地揉了揉儿子乱蓬蓬的头发，纽特眨了眨眼，长睫在眼睑投下一片暗色的阴影。

他知道自己陷入迷恋，因为他开始等待。以前他从不这么做，他有足够多的途径和手段消磨时光，他只需要在钢琴前坐一个下午，读书，转录音乐，删改乐谱，一个整块的夏天就这么被研磨碎了，四散为记忆里永恒的赫拉克里斯，雪莱和德彪西。

他想起海边，想起那男人宽厚的手掌和迷茫的眼神，“纽特！你流鼻血了。”

他碰了碰鼻翼，指尖染上一片腥热的液体。 “夏天太干燥了，快去厨房拿点冰敷一下。” 纽特用餐巾胡乱堵住血流不止的鼻子，心想，这才不是夏天干燥的原因，这只能是因为他。

“疾病的症状无非是被掩饰起来的爱情力量的宣示；所有的疾病都只是变形的爱情*。”他捂住鼻子，缓缓念出声。血液浸透了冰凉的毛巾一滴滴落在他脚背上，血珠顺着倾斜的弧度陷入指缝。只不过，这爱情的病痛在他身上是流血，而对忒休斯来说——那天下午他为什么会突然胃痛？他躲在暗处看了他很久，只能想到这一个缘由。他希望也只是因为这一个荒诞无理的缘由。

 

午后，蜗牛爬过花岗岩垒砌的砖墙留下一道闪亮的黏腻痕迹。纽特目不转睛地盯着那道亮痕出神。

手中的芒果掉到了地上，蜗牛早已爬远了。他轻轻叹了口气，熟练地剥开芒果湿润的保护层，露出柔软甜腻的橙红果肉。

他伸出舌尖舔掉手腕上粘连的芒果汁液，而后将五个指头轮流放进口腔里细细舔弄、吮吸，故意咂出啧啧水声，像一场色情表演。

他知道忒休斯在看他，借着芒果遮住自己的嘴角，露出一个居高临下的不屑笑容。

“我敢打赌他十分矜持。有时显得别扭。”

在上一封信里，邓布利多这样写道。

他还没想好该怎么回信，也许他会一点一点舔咬着吃完这个芒果，然后将晒干的芒果核放入信封——“您是对的，教授。”

 

*

在纽特亲吻了忒休斯的脸颊之后，忒休斯避之不见大概有两天还是三天。

他修筑的心理防线多么脆弱，打碎它只需要一张洁白、笔迹凌乱的字条。

_请和我说话。我要死了。_

忒休斯的心脏酸软疼痛，仿佛被那仓促的字条狠狠捏了一把。他应当明白，那少年藏不住秘密，他自己亦然。 他其实并不需要这样做，因为他们对彼此的秘密都心照不宣。

他把那张纸条加在记事本里，和那张提醒他吃早餐的纸条整齐重叠。

夏季，白昼十分漫长，他们用过晚餐后天才逐渐暗下来。这时他们走在海边，夜幕上空点缀着明亮的星辰，海风带来一阵咸腥的湿润气息，他无端觉得这是雪莱灵魂的气味。

纽特低着头，也不看他，自顾自地跟他讲着雪莱的事。

忒休斯调笑说：“你什么都知道，这世上有你不知道的事情吗？”

纽特终于抬头看他，声音很轻，很低，“事关紧要的事情，我一无所知。”

“什么事这么要紧？”

“你知道什么事，你心知肚明。”

他们无法谈论它，即使在这里，这片淹没了雪莱的汹涌海滩边、在这意大利湛蓝的天空下也不能。

忒休斯不说话，他怎么能把负担全都推到他的舌尖？

“你被夏天带进了迷宫，纽特。你会走出来的。” 纽特停了下来，绕到他面前固执地凝视着他的眼睛。少年笑了，“你真的很没有说服力。”少年牵起他的手，放在忒休斯自己的胸口。

扑通。扑通。扑通。宛若惊雷。

 

次日午餐时，忒休斯在餐桌桌布的掩盖下找到少年的手。他一笔一划地写了几个字母。

——Cor cordium*。

【什么意思？】少年张张嘴，无声地问道。

他只笑笑，并不说话。

但他知道少年一定会解开谜题。

 

那天夜里他们赤裸相见，他搂着少年，胸膛贴着胸膛，两颗搏动的心脏就在那几寸皮肤之下，激烈地、不可救药地在胸腔里震动。

“为什么？”少年喘息着问道。

“只有心跳无法停止。”他答。

他们大汗淋漓地躺在彼此怀里，“我试图解开一个梦境里的迷宫。”忒休斯说。

纽特笑了，“米诺斯真会刁难你， ** _忒休斯_** 。”他咬住那几个音节，仿佛咀嚼一枚熟透了的杏子。

“也许吧，我从不知道梦境还能是连续的。”

“你想听听神谕吗？”纽特拿过床头柜上的那本书，晃着脑袋念到： **“忒修斯走在前面。他用两件宝物战胜了弥诺陶洛斯，并带着童男童女顺着线团又幸运地钻出了迷宫*。”**

忒休斯笑了，“那你会给我金线吗？”

纽特亲吻着他的手指，“那你会把我献给神明吗？”

忒休斯摇头，“不。你只能被献给我。”

 

忒休斯的母亲艾特拉来时，正值夏日的第一场雨。

“埃勾斯，忒修斯是你的儿子。”

一声响雷在天边炸裂，转眼间倾盆大雨，忒修斯颤抖着声音问，“母亲，这是什么意思？”

“纽特是你弟弟，忒休斯。同父异母的亲弟弟。”

那少年张皇如幼鸟，瞪大了眼睛不敢置信地摇头，忒修斯转过身去对上那双碧绿的眸，少年扭头就跑。

他没有追。

爱自己的弟弟，是仁慈。

爱上自己的弟弟，是罪孽。

可他如何能不爱他？

神谴之人。戴罪之身。原来那天堂之火早有遇见，他仓皇逃离那火焰，不知去往何方。

埃勾斯欣喜地说道：“我本就打算推荐他到我任教的学校做客座教授一职，这样一来岂不更好？”

不，不，母亲，你毁了一切。 当天晚上是他最后一次出现在迷宫里，他终于通过重重障碍，走到米诺斯设下的迷宫中央。那里没有什么牛头人身的怪物，忒休斯只看到被火刑架审判的他自己。

 

tbc

 

*“隐喻是危险的，隐喻是爱情的开端。” 米兰昆德拉《不能承受的生命之轻》

*“疾病的症状无非是被掩饰起来的爱情力量的宣示；所有的疾病都只是变形的爱情”出自《魔山》

*神话中忒休斯的爱人给了他通过迷宫的金线，最终他为不亵渎神明，将她独自一人留在山上。

*Cor cordium。拉丁文，意为Heart of Hearts。


End file.
